Malo (One Shot)
by Memo Trendy
Summary: Jughead era malo, pero a Archie le encantaba que fuera malo


Jughead era malo, pero Archie amaba que fuera malo.

Desde el inicio de su relación (la cual es obviamente a escondidas) Archie se dio cuenta de lo dominante que Jughead era, si bien el sabía que Jughead no era nada sumiso pero no se esperaba que el azabache fuera de ese modo.

Pese a que querían mantener su relación en secreto, Verónica lo noto al instante, lo malo fue que lo hizo saber frente a Betty y Kevin, el punto de todo eso es que Archie sabía que las chicas pensaban sobre quien era el activo en la relación.

Oh si vieran lo que ocurre en el cuarto de Archie se sorprenderían bastante...

Archie soltó un gemido agudo y estridente, mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de Jughead, jadeando en su hombro.

Jughead había metido dos dedos en él y comenzaba con movimientos de tijera.

\- ¿Te gusta Arch?- Jughead pregunto.

\- S-Si- Archie suspiro pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Jug y se acomodaba mejor sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Seguro?- Jughead preguntó con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro- No lo parece cariño-

\- ¡Jug!- Archie gritó olvidando cualquier respuesta que pasa a por su mente, sintiendo a Jughead hacer mas presión con sus dedos.

\- Te escucho- Jughead susurra- Fuerte y claro guapo-

Jughead agrego otro dedo con cuidado, haciendo una pausa para que Archie pueda acostumbrarse.

Archie respira profundamente, aquello era abrumador, pero no doloroso.

\- Joder, Juggie, si sigues con eso... Voy a correrme- Balbucea Archie, sus muslos temblaban lentamente y su estómago se tensaba a medida que se acerca su orgasmo.

\- Sí, lo sé, puedes hacerlo esta bien- Jughead dijo para calmarlo un poco, paso su mano libre por el cabello de Archie- Pero yo no estoy ni cerca de acabar contigo-

Archie se estremeció, mordiéndose el labio, inseguro de si estaba emocionado o aterrorizado, aquello es algo de lo que mas amaba de su novio, aquella dominación que jamás aceptará en publico y a Jughead le encantaba verlo retorcerse y gemir.

Jug tomo la cabeza de Archie, observando sus ojos las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos. Jughead presionó un suave beso en su frente, dejando de bombear sus dedos y en su lugar masajeó el punto dulce de Archie, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse, aliento en su garganta.

\- ¡Jug, joder!- Archie maldijo, su cabeza nuevamente fue a parar sobre el cuello del mas delgado mientras se corría sobre sus estómagos.

Jughead siguió moviendo sus dedos un poco mas hasta que finalmente retiro cuidadosamente sus dedos, mientras Archie se relajo de inmediato.

\- No te relajes tanto, Arch- Sonríe Jughead acomodandose entre las piernas del pelirrojo

\- ¿No habrá un descanso?- Archie suplicó sin aliento.

\- ¿Lo necesitas?- Pregunta Jug, con las cejas levantadas.

Archie repente sintió la necesidad de sentir a Jughead dentro suyo.

\- Sí, Jug... Por favor- Dijo Archie acomodandose en la cama.

-No lo creo cariño- Jughead murmuró, deslizando su miembro muy lentamente- Tan dócil ¿Qué crees que pensarían las chicas? Si te vieran asi tan sonrojado y tan sumiso por mí, cariño-

Ahí estaba esa actitud de nuevo, el querer tenerlo así, ir en contra de lo que pensaban, porque bien sabia que Betty y Verónica hablaban sobre esos temas cuando creían que no las escuchaban.

\- Juggy- Archie sacudió la cadera, sintiendo la punta del miembro de Jughead pasar lentamente en su entrada- ¡Solo hazlo!-

Jughead levantó las piernas de Archie para dejarlas sobre sus hombros, fue entrando lentamente en el, observando a Archie arquear la espalda y jadear ligeramente.

Suavemente empezó a moverse de adentro a afuera, Archie gemía muy bajo, pero Jughead, quien era, se movía muy lentamente, riendo mientras observaba a Archie moverse y retorcerse,.

\- ¿Quieres algo bebé?- Preguntó el azabache inocentemente, con una clara, mirando al pelirrojo fruncir el ceño por la frustración, mientras movía las caderas intentando tener mas contacto- Te ves un poco frustrado guapo-

\- Jughead, no seas así... Sabes que es lo que quiero, Juggie- Archie suplicó, sonrojo se extendió desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho- Por favor-

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- Jughead sonrió aun mas, bastante divertido por la situación.

\- Jug, lo necesito... Te necesito-

\- ¿Hmm?- Jughead ladeo la cabeza- Todavía no sé lo que quieres, Arch-

Archie se retorció e hizo un pequeño ruido de frustración, tenia la cara ardiendo.

\- Oh rojito- Jug ronroneo- Parece que quieres llorar-

\- Juggie, por favor... Quiero que lo hagas, solo follame ya-

La mente de Jughead era una mezcla de excitación y poder que incrementaba a cada gemido, jadeo y suplica de su pelirrojo.

\- Bien cariño- Jughead inmediatamente empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de Archie con una velocidad normal.

Archie era todo un mar de sensaciones, gemidos, jadeos y movimientos en la cama, clavando sus uñas en las sabanas.

Pronto el ritmo que Jughead llevaba en sus estocadas, ocasionaron que golpeara el punto mas profundo y sensible del pelirrojo, cada embestida daba justo en la prostata de Archie quien liberaba gemidos mas y mas fuertes, haciendolo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

El azabache incentivado por aquellos gemidos de su novio empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

\- Juggy... Otra vez voy a...- El pelirrojo nuevamente soltó un gran jadeo mientras terminaba sobre su pecho.

Jughead sonrió, sintiendo igualmente su orgasmo llegar.

\- Vamos Archie...- Susurró mientras se movía con mas rapidez- Sabes lo que quiero oír-

-Agh...- Archie sentía aun el placer de su reciente orgasmo mientras Jughead lo embestia con fuerza- Hazlo, solo correte dentro por favor-

Tener a su chico de ese modo debajo suyo, aonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, sudando y gimiendo fue suficiente para que el azabache se terminara corriendo dentro del pelirrojo, ambos con un fuerte gemido.

\- Te amo tanto Archie... Espera aquí, traeré algo para limpiarte-

Los siguientes minutos fueron borroso para el pelirrojo, fue hasta más tarde, cuando ambos estaban ya acostados y cubiertos por las cobijas que Archie recobro el sentido por completo, sonriendo por como se acostaron.

Pese a que Archie fuera el pasivo en la relación a Jughead le encantaba dormir sobre su pecho, con la excusa de que si fuera al reves Jughead sería aplastado por el, pero en realidad es porque el azabache se arrulla escuchando su corazón, colocó un brazo al rededor del azabache.

\- Eres un maldito- El pelirrojo susurró.

\- Re encantó y así me amas- Jughead contesto aun con los ojos cerrados, besando levemente el pecho del pelirrojo- Y ni se te ocurra negarlo o te ira peor a la otra.

Cuando la mañana llego Archie despertó solo en la cama, observo el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, se sentó sobre la cama mientras el aroma a hot cakes llego a sus fosas nasales.

Cuando Archie bajo vistiendo solo su pants se topo con la agradable sorpresa de Jughead sirviendo el desayuno para ambos.

\- Se que a veces me puedo sobrepasar pero como dije anoche no niegues que te encanta- Mientras Jughead hablaba, Archie se sentaba en una silla.

\- No lo niego-

Porque Jughead era malo, pero Archie siempre amaría ese lado malo.


End file.
